La Demande Qui Change Tout
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Sequel de Une nuit pour tout changer... / 5 ans après sa transformation, Elena vit désormais à New-York avec Elijah. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle fait une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas ; Stefan, en compagnie d'une vieille connaissance. Comment Elena va-t-elle réagir face à cette rencontre ? / Résumé entier à l'intérieur !


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Et voici donc un tout nouvel O.S de The Vampire Diaries, sur le couple Elijah - Elena. Il s'agit d'une suite d'un précédent O.S, qui s'intitule _'Une Nuit Pour Tout Changer'_. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin avec une chtite surprise !**

_Synopsis complet :_

_5 ans après sa transformation, Elena vit désormais à New-York avec Elijah. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle fait une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas ; Stefan, en compagnie d'une vieille connaissance. Comment Elena va-t-elle réagir face à cette rencontre ? Et le mariage imminent de Caroline n'arrange rien, car les deux ex se retrouveront à nouveau pour la cérémonie…_

* * *

_**New-York !**_

_**Cinq ans plus tard !**_

_**Upper East Side !**_

**Le téléphone sonna à l'instant même où Elena s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabine de douche. Revêtant son peignoir en soie rouge, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès du vampire qui l'attendait la douche et sortit de la salle de bain en vitesse pour prendre son portable dans le salon.**

« Jeremy ? » dit-elle en ayant décroché. « Pourquoi tu m'appelles à minuit ? »

_« Bonnie… Bonnie vient de perdre les eaux. »_

**Il était essoufflé, Elena pouvait facilement l'entendre à travers l'appareil.**

_« Je voulais juste te prévenir. »_

_« _D'accord, euh, fais de gros bisous à Bonnie et appelle-moi dès que le bébé sera né, même si je dors ! »

_« D'accord, faut que j'y aille, faut que je sois auprès d'elle. »_

« File grand nigaud ! »

**Jeremy raccrocha avant qu'Elena ne puisse lui souhaiter du courage. La jeune femme se mit à rire avant de reposer son téléphone et de regagner la salle de bain en sautillant. Dès qu'elle y mit les pieds, elle défit son peignoir, qui tomba au sol, dévoilant son corps nu. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque, à travers le vitre de douche, elle vit le corps nu et mouillé de son vampire. La porte coulissante étant ouverte, Elena se dépêcha de se glisser à l'intérieur de la douche, de refermer la porte transparente et de se coller au corps de son amant.**

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je suis sûre que tu as tout entendu. » répondit-elle en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau.

« Viens par-là ! »

**Il posa une main sur sa taille fine et l'autre sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse.**

« Elijah… » soupira Elena.

**Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Elena glissa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Elijah, qui les ouvrit pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent aussitôt dans un ballet sensuel. Les mains d'Elijah se déplacèrent jusqu'aux hanches d'Elena, qui était de plus en plus ruisselante sous les assauts du jet d'eau. La sensation des mains du vampire sur son corps fit grimper le désir d'Elena d'un cran. Rompant le baiser en mordillant la lèvre d'Elijah, elle fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, cajolant les deux côtés avant de faire couler sa bouche sur son torse jusqu'à ses abdos, dont elle traça le contour de sa langue, sans pour autant laisser ses mains inactives. En remontant le long de son torse, elle pouvait sentir la dureté d'Elijah contre son ventre. **

**Prenant les commandes, Elijah la plaqua contre le mur de la douche avant de dévorer sa bouche d'un baiser langoureux. Il ne s'attarda pas sur son corps. Il aurait tout le loisir de la couvrir de caresse plus tard. Soulevant une de ses jambes, l'enroulant autour de sa taille, Elijah entra en elle lentement, avant de buter au fond de son ventre. Il se mouva en elle, gardant ses appuies sur le sol de la douche. L'eau continuait de couler à flot mais les amants étaient trop perdus dans leur étreinte charnelle. Coincée entre le mur et Elijah, Elena sentit un picotement familier grandir en elle à mesure qu'Elijah lui faisait l'amour. Lorsqu'il lui embrassa le cou, lui caressa la jambe, en les synchronisant avec ses pénétrations, Elena cru défaillir. Toutes ses caresses combinés et synchrone la rapprocha dangereusement de l'orgasme. Elle resserra ses bras autour du vampire et laissa le désir la consumer…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, Elena descendit dans le salon, vêtue d'une longue tunique dos-nu bordeaux, d'un slim noir en-dessous, et d'une paire de bottes. Elle retrouva Elijah dans la cuisine, qui sustentait sa soif avec du sang qu'il avait versé dans une tasse. Elena s'approcha de lui et accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait.**

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Je t'en prie ! » répondit-il contre sa bouche.

**Elle posa la tasse sur le plan de travail avant d'y sauter et de s'y installer, jambes croisées. Elle reprit sa tasse et la dégusta lentement, savourant le liquide rouge qui coula dans sa gorge.**

« Des nouvelles de Jeremy ? » demanda le vampire.

« Il m'a simplement envoyé un texto qui disait _'C'est un garçon'_. » répondit Elena.

« Il est juste surexcité, ou sous le choc, mais il t'appellera quand il redescendra sur Terre. » dit Elijah.

« Sans doute ! » acquiesça Elena. « Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? ».

« Ce que tu souhaites ! » dit-il.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas chercher ma robe pour le mariage de Caroline, étant donné qu'elle l'a déjà choisit et que je ne l'essaierais que dans une semaine ! » dit Elena.

« Tu adores la robe qu'elle a choisit ! » lui dit-il.

« Oui c'est vrai, elle est magnifique ! » admit-elle. « Bon, si nous allions nous promener dans Central Park ? »

**Il la regarda d'un air attendri.**

« S'il te plaît ? » rajouta-t-elle en souriant comme une petite fille.

**Ils avaient tous deux finit leur tasse de sang. Elijah s'approcha d'elle, se plaça entre ses jambes et lui prit le visage en coupe.**

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, ma douce Elena ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Ce que j'aime te l'entendre dire. » sourit-il.

« Chaque jour depuis cinq ans. » lui dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Et j'espère pendant encore très longtemps ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras, et aussi longtemps que tu me chouchouteras, je resterais avec toi ! » dit Elena.

« Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il, avant de planter un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

_**Central Park !**_

**Main dans la main, Elijah et Elena se baladaient dans l'immense jardin de Manhattan. Longeant l'un des lacs du parc, Elena se blottit un peu plus contre Elijah, qui resserra légèrement la pression de sa main sur la sienne. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien avec une femme depuis qu'Elena était entrée dans sa vie, et encore plus depuis que leur relation avait commencé cinq ans plus tôt.**

**Elena, elle, s'arrêta dans leur marche. Elijah fit de même et la regarda, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle s'était arrêté. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Elena encercla ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. L'Originel laissa échapper un soupir et répondit au baiser. **

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il l'entoura de ses bras.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour embrasser mon homme ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment ! » admit-il.

**Le sourire aux lèvres, Elena quémanda un nouveau baiser, que le vampire s'empressa de lui donner tout en restant le gentleman qu'il était. New-York était une grande ville, et Central Park était fréquenté par les couples, donc personne ne prêta attention plus de quelques secondes à leur échange salivaire. Si seulement ils savaient que les deux vampires, amoureusement perdus dans leur baiser, avaient conscience des regards sur eux… La magie de l'instant fut interrompue :**

_« Elena ? »_

**Rompant le baiser, Elena tourna la tête vers la voix, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. **_**Il **_**était là.**

« Stefan ? » s'étonna-t-elle, avant de voir de qui il était accompagné. « _Katherine _? »

« Elijah ? » fit cette dernière en apercevant l'Originel.

« Katerina. » la salua-t-il, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

**Non, ça n'était plus la Katerina dont il avait été amoureux des siècles plus tôt.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York ? » demanda Elena en regardant son ex-petit-ami.

« Pour le mariage de Caroline. » répondit Stefan.

« Elle t'a invité ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Après ce que tu m'as fais ? »

« Après ce que je t'ai fais ? » s'étrangla-t-il à son tour. « Je n'ai fais que te quitter ! »

« J'ai voulu mourir à cause de toi. » cracha-t-elle.

**Le revoir avait fait ressurgir toute cette haine, cette colère et cette peine qu'elle ressentait depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle avait tant de chose à lui dire, mais la présence de Katherine l'en empêchait… ou pas. Se retournant, elle demanda, silencieusement à Elijah la permission de s'éloigner pour discuter avec Stefan. Un accord qu'il lui donna d'une légère inclinaison de la tête. Elena s'éloigna donc, suivit de Stefan. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cinquante pas, mais elle savait très bien que les deux vampires plus loin entendraient leur conversation, à moins qu'Elijah ne décide d'engager la conversation avec Katerina.**

« Katherine ? » cracha Elena à son ex. « Sérieusement ? »

« Elijah ? » dit Stefan sur un ton aussi acerbe qu'elle.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas quitté comme un lâche. » répliqua-t-elle.

« En quoi mon attitude était lâche ? » demanda-t-il. « Notre relation n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Tu es devenue un vampire et… tu as changé ! »

« En quoi être un vampire a changé ce que je suis ? C'est toi, ton abruti de frère et Jeremy qui m'ont poussée à achever la transformation. Je l'ai fais, et pour quoi ? Pour que tu te barres en découvrant que je ne supportais pas le sang animal ? Que ça ne me suffisait pas comme consistance ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « Ton départ a été la goutte d'eau Stefan. J'ai voulu me tuer, et j'aurais réussi si Elijah n'était pas intervenu. »

« C'est n'importe quoi Elena. La fille que je connaissais n'aurait jamais tenté de se suicider pour si peu. » dit Stefan.

« J'étais seule, Stefan. _Seule_. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, pas même Jeremy mais je ne lui en ai pas voulu, parce qu'il refaisait sa vie après tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de moi. Je t'en ai voulus d'être partie, de m'avoir abandonné parce que je me nourrissais de sang humain. » claqua-t-elle. « T'as pas su gérer, t'as pas pu supporter que je puisse me contrôler au sang humain contrairement à toi. »

« Quel tact ! » railla-t-il. « C'est pour me blesser que tu me balances ça dans la gueule ? Toi tu peux boire du sang humain sans péter les plombs et tuer tout ce qui bouge, contrairement à moi. »

« Quoi, c'est la vérité, et ta petite copine se nourrit de sang humain, apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça. » ironisa-t-elle. « Ta petite copine qui soit dit-en passant est responsable de la transformation de Caroline, elle a essayé de tuer Matt, Bonnie, Tyler… je continue ou ce n'est pas la peine ? Elle a aussi voulu me tuer ! »

« Elle a changé ! » murmura Stefan.

« Non ! » dit Elena, qui l'avait entendu. « _Klaus_ lui a changé, Rebekah a changé, même Kol a changé, mais Katherine Pierce est incapable de changer ce qu'elle est, à savoir une salope manipulatrice qui joue avec les sentiments et la vie des autres. Je suis certaine que mon beau-frère sera ravi d'apprendre qu'elle se trouve à New-York, ça l'inciterait peut-être à venir ici plus tôt que prévu. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça… » s'effara-t-il.

« Tu veux qu'on pari ? » haussa-t-elle. « Je ne suis plus la même personne Stefan, la seule différence entre cette garce et moi c'est que je ne tue pas d'humains pour me nourrir. »

**Elle serra les poings afin de ne pas céder à la colère qui menaçait de la consumer. Il valait mieux qu'elle coupe vite court à cette discussion.**

« Je crois qu'on en a terminé. On se reverra au mariage de Caroline, mais si j'étais toi, je n'amènerais pas ta chère Katherine. » dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

**Elle était furieuse. Un seul regard pour Elijah suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait rentrer chez eux. Le vampire la rattrapa facilement, sans démontrer ses capacités de rapidité, et attrapa la main d'Elena dans la sienne. **

**Ils retournèrent dans leur duplex dans **_**l'Upper East Side**_**. Pendant que l'ascenseur les amena au tout dernier étage du bâtiment, Elena se laissa choir contre la paroi de l'appareil en acier et croisa les bras.**

« Tu savais que Caroline l'avait invité ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je te l'aurais caché si j'avais su ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« J'en sais rien ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis juste ébahit qu'elle ait pu l'inviter après ce qu'il m'a fait. »

**Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Elena en sortit comme une furie. Elijah esquissa un sourire devant son attitude avant de la suivre. Décidément, il aimait voir Elena dans cet état de colère, et ça le confortait encore plus de savoir qu'elle n'aimait plus Stefan, qu'elle était en colère contre lui… En entrant dans leur duplex, Elijah trouva la jeune fille assise sur le canapé gris du salon… ou plutôt allongée de tout son long. Ses jambes reposées sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, et sa tête sur un des coussins à l'autre extrémité. Elijah ferma la porte derrière lui, puis, rejoignit Elena. Il enleva la veste de son costume gris deux pièces, qu'il déposa sur l'un des sofas, avant de relever les jambes d'Elena afin de s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé. Les jambes de la jeune fille retombèrent sur les genoux du vampire. Il n'engagea pas la conversation tout de suite. Il laissa le silence régner encore quelques secondes, durant lesquels il se contenta de la contempler. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les mains croisées sur son ventre. A mesure qu'elle respirait, sa poitrine se soulevait et attisait le regard d'Elijah. Il finit par dire :**

« Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère ? »

« Parce que… » déglutit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. « … Caroline aurait dû me prévenir qu'elle l'invitait, je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi surpris de le voir. »

« Peut-être l'a-t-elle invité pour que vous puissiez mettre les choses à plat ? » exposa Elijah.

« Sans doute ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Sentant soudain un besoin d'être consolé, Elena, avec sa vitesse, changea de position et se retrouva blottit contre Elijah.**

« Sers-moi fort ! » quémanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

**Elijah passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la serra contre lui et posa son autre main sur sa hanche. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, Elena respira à plein poumon l'odeur de sa peau.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Elijah d'une voix douce.

« Hum hum… » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle posa sa bouche contre sa pomme d'Adam, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous ce soudain assaut. Elena se retrouva aussitôt à califourchon sur lui, se laissant aller au picotement qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle cajola, durant de longues minutes, son cou tout en fourrageant ses doigts dans ses cheveux toujours courts. Elle lui interdisait de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Elena commençait à faire glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, déboutonnant avec lenteur les boutons de sa chemise en soie, et, quand elle pu toucher sa peau de ses doigts, elle laissa échapper un soupir suivit d'un gémissement en sentant ses muscles se contracter sous ses mains. Un léger **_**bip**_** leur parvint mais n'arrêta en aucun cas la jeune fille. Elijah s'empara de son téléphone, laissant à Elena le loisir de continuer ses caresses. Il lu le message de son frère…**

'_**We're in town. Tonight diner at 8 !' **__(On est en ville. Dîner à 8H ce soir !)_

**Elijah lui répondit rapidement avant de laisser tomber son téléphone au sol. Elena avait remplacé ses mains par ses lèvres, qui parcouraient désormais le torse du vampire.**

« Elena ! » fit-il dans un murmure.

« Hum ? » fit-elle à son tour sans s'arrêter.

« Il fait encore jour… » haleta-t-il. « Alors on va porter ce qui s'en suis dans une autre pièce ! »

**Il lui agrippa les hanches et s'éclipsa dans leur chambre à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre, Elijah relâcha Elena le temps de fermer les rideaux de la grande fenêtre, afin de les masquer. Une obscurité légère envahit la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Elijah vit qu'Elena se déshabillait avec lenteur. D'abord ses bottes, puis son slim noir et elle détacha ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et autour de son visage. Elle garda sa tunique, qui la recouvrait juste au-dessus des genoux… Se mordant la lèvre, elle fit signe à Elijah de la rejoindre. La seconde suivante, Elijah était allongé sur elle, entre ses jambes… avec rien d'autre que sa chemise et son boxer moulant.**

« On est de meilleur humeur, Mademoiselle Gilbert ? » s'amusa-t-il en collant son bassin au sien.

« Je sens que vous aussi Monsieur Mikaelson. » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant. « Hum… profitons-en avant le dîner de ce soir ! » murmura-t-il.

**Il approfondit le baiser, tandis qu'Elena passait ses bras sous ses épaules, fit glisser ensuite ses doigts jusqu'à ses reins. D'un geste rapide, elle inversa leur place et se retrouva au-dessus. Elle se redressa pour ôter sa tunique et son soutien-gorge. Elijah reprit le dessus. Otant son boxer, il se rallongea sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant sa langue avidement. Il entra en elle sans perdre un instant… **

**Jamais Elena n'avait autant aimé faire l'amour que depuis qu'elle était en couple avec ce magnifique vampire. **_**Plus d'un millénaire d'expérience ma chérie, lui avait dit Caroline ! **_**Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules avant d'encercler ses jambes autour de ses hanches puissantes qui se mirent à claquer contre elle. **

…

_**Upper West Side !**_

**A vingt heures piles, ils se retrouvèrent devant une villa immense. Elijah n'eut qu'à sonner une fois à l'interphone pour que les grilles devant eux s'ouvrent aussitôt. Traversant l'allée dallée main dans la main, Elena se laissa guider par son compagnon, sans pour autant cesser de regarder autour d'elle. Une fontaine de marbre sur la droite lui rappela celle que Klaus avait fait construire devant son Manoir à Mystic Falls. Alors, c'était **_**ça**_**, la maison de Klaus ? Pourquoi les Originels devaient toujours tout voir en grand ? Rien que l'appartement d'Elijah faisait son ancienne maison de famille.**

« On est chez ton frère ! » comprit Elena.

« Et oui ! » acquiesça Elijah.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous voyez en grand ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron.

« Tu devrais être habitué depuis ces cinq dernières années. » répondit Elijah en sonnant à la porte.

« Faut croire qu'il me faut encore du temps pour m'y faire ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Rebekah… qui était habillée d'un jean taille basse bleue marine, d'un bustier de la même couleur et d'une paire de botte en cuir. Elle regarda Elena, qui était habillée elle aussi d'un jean mais beige, d'une longue tunique rouge aux manches courtes et d'une paire de bottines sans talons, puis sur Elijah, qui portait comme à son habitude un costume deux pièces noirs, avec une chemise blanche par-dessous et des chaussures parfaitement cirés. **

« On n'attendait plus que vous ! » leur dit-elle en souriant. « Entrez ! »

**Ils entrèrent. Rebekah prit son frère dans ses bras, puis Elena.**

« C'est bon de vous voir. » leur dit-elle.

« Comment Matt vit-il sa transformation ? » demanda Elena.

« Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. » répondit Rebekah.

**Elle les guida jusqu'au salon, où se trouvaient Matt, Caroline et Klaus.**

**Matt était habillé d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise pourpre, à travers laquelle on pouvait distinguer un débardeur d'une couleur sombre.**

**Caroline portait un débardeur bleu marine à manche courte qui retombait sur une épaule ainsi qu'une mini-jupe en jean et des bottes en cuir.**

**Quant à Klaus, il portait un jean et un de ses pulls fins moulant de couleur gris.**

« Enfin vous êtes-là ! » sautilla Caroline.

**Mais Elena, qui n'avait pas digéré ce qu'elle avait apprit dans la matinée, la stoppa net dans son élan de joie :**

« Comment t'as pu inviter Stefan ? »

« Oups ! » déglutit Caroline, qui perdit sa joie.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Je sais que c'est nul ce qu'il t'a fait, mais c'est aussi mon ami… » commença à dire Caroline.

« Il s'est remit avec cette garce de Katherine. » cracha Elena.

« Quoi ? » **(Rebekah)**

« Quoi ? » **(Matt)**

« Quoi ? » **(Klaus)**

« QUOI ? » éclata Kol à son tour qui arriva dans le salon par le jardin.

**Ce dernier portait jean et chemise noir.**

« Vous avez très bien entendu ! » dit Elena.

« Il… il ne me l'a pas dit. » souffla Caroline.

« Non, parce qu'il sait très bien que tu n'approuverais pas alors que c'est à cause de cette garce que tu es un vampire. » lui rappela Elena.

« Quoi ? » répéta Klaus en regardant sa fiancée. « C'est… Katerina qui t'a… transformé ? »

« Euh, techniquement c'est le sang de Damon mais… oui, Katherine m'a tué. » dit Caroline.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » gronda l'hybride.

« A quoi ça aurait servit, hein ? » fit Caroline d'un air détaché. « Je sais très bien que tu préfères savoir qu'elle essaie de se cacher de toi plutôt que de la tuer. »

« Pas si j'avais su qu'elle t'avait tué. » tempêta Klaus.

« Ils sont à New-York. » leur apprit Elena. « Klaus, si tu veux la tuer je serai plus qu'heureuse de te voir arracher le cœur de cette pétasse ! »

« Très poétique ! » pouffa Kol.

« Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? » suggéra Elijah.

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva Matt.

« On pourrait aussi passer à table. » proposa Kol. « Je suis affamé et ça embaume jusqu'ici ! »

**Elena et Caroline échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire **_**'On continuera cette conversation plus tard'**_**. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une grande table, dressée par les talents de Caroline, qui avait tenu à ce que ce repas soit le plus parfait possible. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. De leur vie durant cette dernière année durant laquelle aucun d'eux ne s'étaient vus. Matt avait finit ses études à la fac et Rebekah l'avait transformé – avec son accord – juste après l'université et ils avaient passés cette dernière année à faire en sorte qu'il s'adapte à sa nouvelle condition de vampire. Klaus n'avait cessé de faire voyager Caroline, tout comme le faisait Elijah avec Elena. Quant à Kol, il n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied, et il n'était pas pressé de se caser.**

« Tu devrais essayer de te caser frangin ! » lui conseilla Rebekah.

« Et devenir encore plus niais que vous trois ? » arqua-t-il en la désignant ainsi que ses frères. « Non merci ! »

**Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire. **

**A la fin du repas, Elena, Caroline et Matt se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, assis sur le rebord d'une énorme piscine à discuter, tandis que les Originels restèrent à l'intérieur de la maison…**

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda Caroline.

« Non, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant, je n'aurais pas été aussi surprise de le voir. » répondit Elena.

« Je t'assure que j'ignorais pour Katherine. » dit Caroline.

« C'est bon, on oublie, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne toute gentille avec lui. » sourit Elena.

« Tu n'auras même pas à lui adresser la parole. Il m'a dit qu'il ne restait que jusqu'à ce que Nik et moi on se dise _oui_, ensuite il partira. » lui apprit Caroline.

« Vous croyez qu'il aura le culot d'emmener Katherine ? » demanda Matt.

« Tu veux rire ? » dirent les filles en même temps.

**Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois…**

**A l'intérieur, Klaus, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah discutaient activement sans élever la voix pour ne pas être entendu des trois jeunes vampires qui étaient à l'extérieur.**

« Elijah, quand est-ce que tu fais ta demande à la belle Elena ? » demanda Kol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda Elijah.

« Oh allez, tu en meurs d'envie. » dit Kol. « On se demande juste quand est-ce que tu vas te décider. Je suis sûr que t'as déjà acheté la bague. »

« Tu me fais espionner ou quoi ? » déglutit Elijah.

« Non, mais je te connais ! » se contenta de dire Kol.

« A en juger par la tête que tu fais, je dirais que notre jeune frère à raison. » dit Klaus.

« Je… » hésita Elijah avant de se lancer mais tout bas. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête. »

« Oh je t'en prie. » intervint Rebekah. « Elle est plus que prête, c'est simplement toi qui a peur de sa réponse. »

**Il regarda sa jeune et unique sœur, qui était assise sur un sofa en cuir, jambes croisées… **

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. » dit Rebekah.

« T'as raison, j'ai peur de sa réponse. » admit-il. « Satisfaite ? »

« Non ! » répliqua Rebekah. « T'es censé être celui qui prend toujours les bonnes décisions, et regarde, Nik va se marier avant toi. »

« Il est avec Caroline depuis plus longtemps que je ne le suis avec Elena. » dit Elijah.

« Ne joue pas sur quelques mois. » dit Rebekah en roulant des yeux.

« Bekah, laisse-le ! » dit Klaus, un sourire en coin avant de se retourner vers son aîné. « Mais elle a raison. Elena est plus que prête à se marier, ça se voit dans son regard, dans sa façon d'être. Tu l'as aidé à s'épanouir et tu as fais d'elle un meilleur vampire. Tu lui as fais voir qu'être immortel n'était pas si mal que ça. »

« Je ne vais pas lui faire ma demande alors que c'est bientôt _ton _mariage. » rétorqua Elijah.

« Personne ne te demande de te marier dans l'heure qui vient. On sait tous qu'Elena voudra absolument que son frère et la petite sorcière soit présent. » dit Klaus. « Ecoute, profite que nous sommes là. Rebekah va emmener Elena et Caroline pour une journée entre filles… Shopping, SPA, massage etc… »

« Oh oui c'est une super idée ! » s'excita Rebekah en se levant du sofa et en tapant dans ses mains.

« Et pendant ce temps-là, _toi_… » dit Klaus qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère aîné. « … Tu fais appel à ton côté romantique pour recréer quelque chose qui a compté dans votre histoire, à toi et Elena. Tu es aussi futé que moi pour surprendre ta moitié pour une soirée romantique. »

« Serais-tu en train de me donner des conseils en amour, Niklaus ? » s'amusa Elijah.

« Estime-toi heureux qu'ils ne viennent pas de Kol ! » répliqua Klaus.

C**e dernier fit mine d'être blessé quand Matt, Elena et Caroline les rejoignirent. Chacun retrouva les bras de sa moitié…**

« Elena, Caroline, ça vous dit… demain journée entre filles ? » proposa Rebekah. « On pourrait faire du shopping et aller se faire dorloter dans un SPA, avec des massages, manucure, coiffure et j'en passe. »

« Oh moi je suis pour ! » accepta Caroline.

« Pourquoi pas, ça me fera du bien. » dit Elena.

« Génial, le temps que je fasse des réservations demain à la première heure, on passe te prendre en fin de matinée. » dit Rebekah.

**Elena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la joie que se faisait Rebekah de cette future journée entre filles… Entre belles-sœurs… Si seulement elle savait…**

_**Appartement d'Elijah !**_

**Minuit sonna quand le couple rentra chez soit. Elena s'étira, les bras bien en hauteur et les os de son dos se mirent à craquer. Quand elle se retourna, Elijah était si près d'elle qu'elle en eu presque le tournis. Ses bras retombèrent sur les épaules du vampire, qui lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.**

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne m'ennuie pas ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Qu'on ne passe pas la journée de demain ensemble. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? » sourit-il. « Tu as le droit de sortir t'amuser avec tes deux nouvelles sœurs. »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus fous que je considèrerais Rebekah comme une sœur. » grimaça Elena.

**Elijah rit sous cape. Il embrassa Elena, qui se laissa aller dans ce baiser. **

« Allons-nous coucher ! » chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Tu as envie de dormir ? » demanda Elijah d'une voix rauque.

« Pas le moins du monde ! » susurra-t-elle.

…

**Le lendemain matin, Elena se prépara pour sa journée shopping. Dans pas longtemps, Rebekah et Caroline frapperaient à la porte pour l'emmener faire les boutiques. Attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, Elena prit son sac à main et, vêtu d'un ensemble Gucci – jean moulant taille basse, dos-nu noir et bottes – elle descendit dans la cuisine. Elijah lui tendit une tasse d'où s'échappait l'odeur reconnaissable du sang.**

« On prend ses précautions pour la journée ! » lui dit-il, alors qu'elle se hissa sur la table.

« Tu es aux petits soins avec moi. » s'amusa-t-elle en s'emparant de la tasse.

« Toujours ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elena vida sa tasse de sang aussitôt après que les lèvres d'Elijah eurent quittés les siennes. Une fois repu, elle alla rincer sa tasse dans l'évier et la rangea dans le placard. Les mains d'Elijah vinrent aussitôt se poser sur ses hanches. Elena se retourna dans ses bras.**

« Tu as peur que je m'en aille, pour que tu ne me lâche plus ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

« On peut dire ça ! » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Hey… » fit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour coller son nez au sien. « Je vais juste faire du shopping et me faire dorloter, et à mon retour, tu pourras me montrer à quel point je t'ai manqué. »

**Elle lui vola un baiser…**

« J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour… » chuchota-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression de me sentir spéciale. »

« C'est parce que tu l'es ! » répondit-il.

**On sonna à la porte.**

« Elles sont là ! » dit Elena.

« Profite bien de ta journée, et dépense autant que tu veux. Je t'ai fais un virement hier… » sourit-il.

« Pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ? » bouda-t-elle.

« Tu m'aurais laissé faire si je t'avais proposé ce virement ? » voulut-il savoir en haussant les sourcils.

« Ça m'étonnerait ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. » dit-il en lui volant un baiser. « File t'amuser. »

« Tu me paieras ça ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se défaire de son étreinte, d'attraper son sac et d'aller ouvrir la porte à ses deux sœurs…**

« Enfin. » dit Rebekah. « J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir écouter vos cochonneries ! »

« Ah non, tu confonds avec Klaus et Caroline ! » lui sourit Elena.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » s'outra Caroline.

« Que vous êtes deux obsédés du sexe. » répliqua Rebekah. « Allez en route ! »

**Elena planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Elijah avant de suivre Caroline jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elijah se pencha à l'oreille de sa sœur et dit d'une voix très basse pour ne pas être entendu de quiconque en dehors de Rebekah :**

« Garde ton téléphone ouvert ! »

**Rebekah lui fit un clin d'œil complice, puis, rejoignit ses deux belles-sœurs. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elles…**

…

**Il était treize heures quand Elena, Rebekah et Caroline pénétrèrent dans un salon de beauté de luxe.**

« Coiffure, manucure et massage pendant des heures. » énuméra Rebekah. « Ça va être top ! »

« Si c'est un mec qui me masse, vaut mieux pas que Nik le sache. » dit Caroline, alors qu'une employée s'approcha d'elles.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de _Mikaelson_. » répondit Rebekah.

« Oui nous vous attendions. » leur sourit-elle. « Veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie. Ça sera bientôt votre tour, à moins que vous ne préfériez passer directement au SPA ! »

« Vous en pensez quoi ? » dit Rebekah en regardant Elena et Caroline.

« Je vote pour le SPA ! » dit Caroline.

« Moi aussi ! » acquiesça Elena.

« Dans ce cas, nous passerons d'abord au SPA ! » dit Rebekah, qui reporta son attention sur l'employée.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit l'employée.

**Elle les fit traverser un immense hall, décorée élégamment. Elena détailla, tout en marchant, la tapisserie argentée ainsi que les cadres et miroirs accrochés des deux côtés du mur. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce… Dans un vestiaire. **

« Le sauna est à votre disposition, comme vous l'avez demandé Mademoiselle Mikaelson. » leur apprit l'employée en regardant Rebekah.

« C'est parfait ! » fit Rebekah.

**Une fois seule dans le vestiaire, elles se délestèrent de leurs vêtements, pour ensuite s'enrouler dans une serviette de bain en coton tellement moelleux qu'Elena en soupira de plaisir… Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, qui s'appelait Amanda comme l'indiquait son badge, vint les chercher et les guida jusqu'à la cabine du sauna. Quand elles y pénétrèrent, la jeune Amanda leur dit :**

« La température de la pièce est réglée depuis l'extérieur mais si vous souhaitez un peu plus de chaleur n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. »

« Merci ma chère, nous n'hésiterons pas. » lui sourit Rebekah. « Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Vous avez bloqué le sauna pour une heure, donc jusqu'à quatorze heures avant de passer entre les mains de nos masseuses… et masseur. » expliqua Amanda.

« _Masseur _? » souleva Caroline.

« Rassurez-vous, Kenny est gay ! » dit Amanda, un sourire en coin. « Profitez bien de votre heure au sauna. »

…

**Pendant plus de dix minutes, alors que la vapeur se faufilait dans le sauna et s'insinuait dans la peau des trois vampires, le silence était de mise. Aucune des trois jeunes filles ne parlaient, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah ne dise :**

« Hum, je me vois bien passer des heures avec Matt dans un sauna. »

« Après on dit que je ne pense qu'au sexe. » fit Caroline.

« Elijah me manque… » couina Elena.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle est accro ! » s'amusa Rebekah.

« A quand le mariage ? » la taquina Caroline.

« Quand il se décidera. » soupira Elena.

« T'es prête à te marier ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Ouais ! » répondit Elena. « En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis que je suis avec lui. Il me fait retomber amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour. »

« Encore une qui a succombé aux charmes d'un Originel. » dit Rebekah. « T'es mordu pour le prochain millénaire. »

« Et je suis censé me plaindre ? » arqua Elena. « Je vous signale que je suis avec l'Originel le plus classe de la famille, et aussi le plus normal d'esprit. »

« Merci Elena, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. » railla Rebekah.

« Oh ça va, t'es pas si terrible. » la rassura Elena. « Enfin, tu ne l'es plus. »

« Klaus est peut-être dingue, mais qu'est-ce qu'il sait se servir de ses mains… et de sa bouche. » dit Caroline.

« Ouais, tu m'étonnes. » ria Rebekah.

« En même temps… » commença à dire Elena, qui partagea un regard complice avec Caroline.

« Avec un millénaire d'expérience ! » termina Caroline, avant qu'elles n'explosent de rire.

« Vous parlez de mes frères là ! » s'effara Rebekah.

« Et alors ? » s'esclaffèrent-elles en même temps.

« Matt nous a bien avoué un jour que tu lui faisais de ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. » dit Elena.

« Vu comment je prends soin de lui, je ne vois pas de quoi il devrait se plaindre. » soupira Rebekah.

**Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles… mais Rebekah ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« Alors comme ça Elena, tu as envie de mariage. »

« Quelle fille n'en rêverait pas, hein ? » fit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Donc… si Elijah te demandait en mariage… » osa Rebekah sans aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je lui dirais _oui_ avant de lui arracher ses vêtements ! » répondit Elena.

**Elle garda les yeux fermés, et ne vit pas le sourire complice de Rebekah et Caroline.**

**Quand le temps passé dans le sauna se termina, elles furent conduites dans la salle de massage, où elles furent prises en main par deux jeunes filles et du fameux Kenny, qui était un très beau garçon de vingt-sept ans, dont les yeux verts faillirent déstabiliser Rebekah. S'allongeant chacune sur une table de massage – alors qu'elles furent seules, elles placèrent, grâce à leur agilité de vampire, leur serviette au niveau du bassin afin qu'elle ne recouvre que leurs fesses.**

« Mesdemoiselles fermez les yeux, et laissez-vous faire ! » leur dit Kenny, qui avait une voix virile malgré la preuve évidente qu'il jouait pour l'autre camp.

**Il fut chargé de s'occuper d'Elena… qui laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur la table…**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit-elle.

« Oh oui je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » geignit Rebekah.

« Ce que ça fait du bien ! » dit Caroline.

« Kenny… vous avez des doigts de fées ! » le complimenta Elena.

« Merci mademoiselle ! » dit Kenny. « Vous êtes légèrement stressé ! »

« Oui je sais. » lui accorda Elena. « Et pourtant je fais tout pour me détendre dans les bras de mon amoureux. »

« Je croyais que mon frère était doué ! » marmonna Rebekah.

« Il l'est ! » dit Elena. « C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à me détendre ! »

« Dans ce cas, fermez les yeux et imaginez que vous êtes dans un endroit paradisiaque. » lui suggéra Kenny. « Imaginez-vous dans les bras de votre amoureux… fiancé, mari ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » dit Elena. « Du moins pas encore ! »

« Vous avez les yeux fermés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! »

**Mais Elena n'était pas la seule à répondre. Rebekah et Caroline avaient également répondus au jeune homme, faisant sourire les deux masseuses qui s'occupaient d'elles.**

« Maintenant, pensez que vous êtes allongées sur une plage de sable blanc… » dit-il en leur parlant à toutes les trois.

« Les Bahamas… » marmonna Elena.

« Les Caraïbes… » fit Caroline.

« Hum Hawaii ! » dit Rebekah.

« Maintenant votre amoureux – je suppose qu'ils sont sexy… »

« Oh oui ! » répondirent-elles.

« Donc, votre amoureux vous rejoins sur cette plage que vous avez choisis… » continua-t-il.

**Elles marmonnèrent des choses incompréhensibles, quand elles finirent par s'assoupir… pour se réveiller quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, totalement relaxées !**

**Elles passèrent ensuite entre les mains des esthéticiennes pour une manucure, avant de s'en retourner remettre leurs vêtements pour ensuite passer entre les mains des coiffeuses. Quand Elena se fit shampouiner, elle prit une décision… Elle s'installa devant un miroir et dit à sa coiffeuse :**

« Changement de coupe totale ! »

**Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle souhaitait, et le résultat, une heure plus tard fut flamboyant... Avec des mèches d'un rouge qui rendit sa nouvelle coupe dégradée et ondulée complètement renversante. **

« Parfait ! » dit-elle.

**Elles sortirent du salon de beauté après que Rebekah eut payée la note… avec son insistance. Cette dernière s'était fait faire un brushing et raccourcir la frange, tandis que Caroline les avait aussi faits lissée mais ondulés sur les pointes.**

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Elena.

« Vous avez faim ? Soif ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Je peux tenir encore. » répondit Caroline. « Klaus m'a bourré de sang ce matin. »

« Pareil pour Elijah. » dit Elena.

« Bon, et bien dans ce cas c'est shopping. » déclara Rebekah. « Il me faut de la lingerie ! »

« La boutique de Victoria Secret est pas loin. » sautilla Caroline.

_**Boutique de lingerie de Victoria Secret !**_

**Elles étaient dans un centre commercial. Le centre commercial le plus grand et le plus luxueux de Manhattan. Elena se souvint y être venue quelques semaines plus tôt avec Elijah. Longeant les rayons du magasin de lingerie, elle posa son choix plus spécialement sur du rouge, du noir et du blanc.**

« Pas de bleu ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Elijah aime quand je porte du route et du noir. » avoua Elena.

« Tu pourrais aussi ne rien porter, ce serait tout aussi mieux. » dit Caroline.

« Klaus a déteint sur toi. » dit Elena. « Son côté loup-garou et je m'en foutiste de la nudité te colle aux basques ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » rétorqua Caroline. « Et puis il n'y a pas de mal à être nu. »

« Ouais, quand t'es dans un lit avec ton amoureux, pas quand tu sais que t'as des gens qui sont pas loin. » lui rappela Rebekah. « Tu te souviens de la fois où on vous a chopé, Matt et moi, dans la cabine d'essayage de ce magasin à Chicago, y a quelques mois ? »

« C'était pas de ma faute. » se défendit Caroline. « Klaus savait que j'allais essayer une robe moulante et il a voulut m'aider. »

« Mais oui c'est cela ! » pouffa Rebekah.

« Ce n'est pas avec Elijah que je ferais ça ! » dit Elena.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Caroline. « Il est trop sérieux pour tenter les câlins en public ? »

« Non, il est bien trop classe pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son désir. » répondit Elena.

« Ouh… » grinça Rebekah, un sourire en coin.

**Caroline tira la langue, plus par amusement que si elle avait vraiment été vexé.**

**C'était les bras chargés de sac, que les filles sortirent du magasin de lingerie.**

« Il me faut des chaussures ! » dit Rebekah. « Mais avant on va aller déposer nos sacs ! »

« Hein, où ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Suis-nous ! » répondit simplement Caroline.

**Elles débouchèrent au parking souterrain du centre commercial. Là, se trouvait une limousine noire aux vitres teintées. Rebekah tapota doucement sur le toit de la voiture, quand la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, les yeux marron et qui portait un costume deux pièces. Aussitôt, l'effluve de loup attaqua les narines d'Elena.**

« Oh merde ! » jura-t-elle en se pinçant le nez. « Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou fait ici ? »

« C'est un des hybrides restant de Nik. » expliqua Rebekah. « Il est avec nous parce que mon parano de frère le lui a ordonné. »

« On est seulement venu déposer la première partie de nos achats, Mark. » dit Caroline en parlant à l'hybride.

« Par ici ! » leur dit-il.

**Il leur ouvrit le spacieux coffre. Elles y déposèrent leurs sacs, en faisant attention à ne pas les mélanger. Une fois fait, Mark referma le coffre et les filles retournèrent au centre commercial.**

**Une seule fois seulement, elles refirent le sens inverse jusqu'au parking souterrain pour y déposer des sacs de chaussures. A dix-huit heures, elles s'installèrent à la table d'un petit restaurant et commandèrent chacune une salade, un hamburger et des frites.**

« Je suis affamée ! » soupira Caroline.

« Je croquerais bien ce gentil serveur ! » dit Rebekah.

« Il a l'air appétissant ! » rêvassa Caroline.

« Vous êtes cinglées ! » dit Elena. « Reprenez-vous ! »

**Un **_**bip **_**retentit. Rebekah sortit son téléphone de son sac et découvrit le message de son frère Elijah.**

'_**Bring her back in 2 hours !' **__(Ramène-la dans deux heures !)_

**Elle sourit et répondit un bref **_**OK **_**à son frère avant de ranger son téléphone. Le serveur leur apporta leur commande, et, instinctivement, Rebekah se passa la langue sur les lèvres quand le jeune homme passa à ses côtés en se penchant pour lui déposer les assiettes.**

**Elles passèrent l'heure et demi suivante à rire aux éclats tout en dégustant leur hamburger. Une fois terminée, elles payèrent la note avant de ressentir un besoin de sang… Minime mais présent. Rebekah les conduisit jusqu'aux vastes toilettes du centre commercial. Dans les toilettes pour filles, trois personnes exactement étaient en train de se laver les mains. En plus de temps qu'il ne faut pour leur dire, les trois jeunes filles furent hypnotisées, la porte fut fermée et les trois vampires se nourrirent sans les tuer. Elles leur firent boire leur sang pour cicatriser la plaie au cou ou au poignet et effacèrent leurs souvenirs.**

**La fin de la journée étant arrivée, les trois amies, les trois sœurs, se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges de la limousine, qui démarra aussitôt les portes fermées.**

« Ce fut… une journée très excitante ! » dit Elena.

« Klaus va vouloir que je lui fasse un défilé de tout ce que j'ai acheté ! » dit Caroline.

« Pareil pour Matt. » dit Rebekah. « Depuis que c'est un vampire, il ne veut que s'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Tu t'en plains ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oh que non ! » répondit Rebekah. « Je fais même très souvent exprès de me balader en petite tenue quand on est seul. »

« Et toi Elena ? » fit Caroline. « Comment tu vois ta soirée ? »

« Hum… je dirais pas à non au jacuzzi ! » dit Elena.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas y aller que très très tard ! » dit Rebekah, en restant évasive.

« Elle n'ira peut-être pas ! » dit Caroline, complice.

« Ok vous me cachez quoi toutes les deux ? » demanda Elena, intriguée.

« Oh mais on ne te dira rien ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

« D'ailleurs on vient d'arriver chez toi ! » dit Rebekah.

**Frustrée de ne pas avoir pu leur tirer les vers du nez, Elena descendit de la limousine puis, une fois tous ses achats en mains, en entra dans l'immeuble, sans voir le sourire complice de ses deux sœurs, qui remontèrent dans la limousine.**

…

**C'est avec soulagement qu'Elena pénétra dans l'appartement. Heureusement pour elle et ses bras encombrés de paquets, la porte n'était pas verrouillée… ce qui signifiait qu'Elijah était à la maison. Fermant la porte, elle se retourna et se figea. Les lumières toutes entières étaient éteintes et la pièce n'était plus tamisées que par des bougies. Des pétales de roses rouges et blanches jonchées le sol et grâce à sa vue, Elena pu voir que des pétales avaient aussi été disposés sur les escaliers qui menait aux chambres à l'étage. Elle avança de quelques pas… Les meubles avaient été poussés. Le canapé du salon et les fauteuils avaient été changés de place, pour faire place à un magnifique parterre de pétales de roses et un feu de cheminée. Elle sentit la présence d'Elijah derrière elle, alors elle se tourna et s'apprêta à demander ce que ça voulait dire, mais il l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Si tôt ses lèvres sur les siennes, un petit gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. **

« Bienvenue chez toi, ma douce Elena ! » chuchota Elijah.

« Quel accueil ! » dit Elena, qui se laissa entraîner par un autre baiser.

**Quand elle pu détailler la tenue que portait son homme, Elena cru qu'elle allait défaillir… car il portait un simple jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et d'une chemise toute aussi blanche, qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer.**

« Tu devrais monter te changer et… passer quelque chose de plus approprié pour cette soirée. » lui dit-il d'une voix toujours douce.

« Plus habillée… ou moins habillée ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Quelque chose de sexy. » répondit-il.

« Vous m'intriguez Monsieur Mikaelson. » dit Elena. « Je reviens tout de suite ! »

**Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui chipa un baiser, avant de filer vers les escaliers et de les grimper sans s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, **_**leur chambre**_**, et déposa les paquets dans un coin… Sortant son téléphone, elle chercha le numéro de Rebekah, qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.**

_« Oui ? »_

« Tu savais pour cette soirée, pas vrai ? »

_« C'est Klaus lui-même qui le lui a suggéré hier soir, pendant que vous discutiez dans le jardin avec Caroline et Matt. »_

« D'accord, je ne vais rien te demander sur ce qu'il compte faire au cours de cette soirée… »

_« Tu peux toujours courir, je ne te dirais rien. »_

« Je sais, je veux juste un petit conseil sur la tenue que je dois porter. »

« _Ouh je t'écoute ! »_

« Il veut que je porte quelque chose de sexy et… »

**Elena baissa la voix !**

« Qu'est-ce que je dois porter à ton avis ? »

_« Sans aucun doute la guêpière noire et rouge que tu as acheté tout à l'heure. Ça va le rendre fou, et tu as la petite veste transparente en dentelle qui va avec. Ce sera parfait ! »_

« Merci Bekah ! »

_« Y a pas de quoi. Je veux tous les détails plus tard ! »_

« Pas de soucis. Bye ! »

_« Bye ! »_

**Elles raccrochèrent puis, en quatrième vitesse, Elena trouva le sac de lingerie en question, puis se déshabilla entièrement. Elle avait déjà prit une douche, juste après les séances de massages, et puis son corps se languissait d'Elijah, alors elle enfila sa guêpière et se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre.**

**Elijah entendit Elena ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les pas feutrés de ses pieds nus furent audibles aux oreilles du vampire, qui était placé devant la grande baie vitrée du salon, qui avait une superbe vue sur Central Park. Fermant le rideau pour garder l'effet tamisé de la pièce, Elijah se retourna pour voir Elena se tenir debout, sur les deux dernières marches des escaliers, la main droite sur la rambarde. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Telle une apparition divine d'une déesse, Elena ne portait qu'une guêpière rouge et noire… sans rien d'autre… Elle avait finalement décidée de laisser la veste en dentelle dans la chambre.**

« C'est assez sexy pour vous, Monsieur Mikaelson ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« C'est au-delà de mes attentes, Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » répondit-il sans cesser de la dévorer des yeux. « Vous êtes parfaite ! »

**Elle descendit les deux dernières marches, se rapprocha lentement avant de tourner sur elle-même.**

« C'est tout nouveau ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu es parfaite ! » répéta-t-il.

**Elle était tout proche de lui, alors Elijah l'agrippa par les hanches pour la coller contre lui.**

« Comment vais-je tenir toute la soirée maintenant ? » chuchota-t-il, avant de plonger sur sa bouche.

**Elena s'accrocha à ses épaules quand la langue d'Elijah força l'entrée de sa bouche. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, elle était toute pantelante… et excitée. S'il continuait, son désir n'allait pas tarder à couler entre ses jambes.**

« Va m'attendre près de la cheminée ! » lui ordonna-t-il tout en restant doux.

« Elijah… » haleta-t-elle. « La dernière fois que t'étais habillé aussi décontracté, c'était le soir de notre première nuit, il y a cinq ans ! »

« La meilleure soirée de ma vie ! » avoua-t-il. « Maintenant va t'asseoir près de la cheminée. »

« D'accord ! » concéda-t-elle.

**Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis la lâcha. Soufflant un bon coup alors que l'Originel partit à la cuisine, Elena alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée, dont l'effluve des flammes réchauffait toute la pièce. Elena se rappelait parfaitement cette première nuit… qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si elle avait réussi ce qu'elle avait entreprit ce soir-là… Si Elijah n'était pas revenu à Mystic Falls. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au souvenir de cette nuit, lorsqu'Elijah lui avait fait l'amour dans le salon de l'immense Manoir de la famille Mikaelson. Ce soir-là, une nouvelle porte s'était ouverte dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Ce vampire était fou amoureux d'elle et il avait tout fait pour la convaincre qu'être un vampire n'était pas si mal que ça… Depuis cinq ans, Elena avait apprit à maîtriser sa soif, à se nourrir de poche de sang mais aussi à apprendre à se contrôler lorsqu'elle se nourrissait à la source. De temps en temps, lorsque son besoin de sang frais se faisait ressentir, elle partait dans un club ou dans un endroit bondé et entraînait une **_**victime**_** loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets, l'hypnotisait et s'abreuvait de son sang, ou du moins d'une partie avant de lui effacer la mémoire et toute trace de morsure. **

**Oui, Elena avait survécue, et elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie que depuis qu'elle était avec ce merveilleux vampire.**

**Elijah la sortit de ses pensées en déposant un plateau recouvert d'un torchon. Il s'installa à son tour au sol. Ils étaient entourés par des dizaines de pétales de roses rouges et blanches, qui diffusaient toujours leur parfum.**

« Qu'as-tu préparé ? » demanda Elena, curieuse.

« Tu as raison, je ne me suis plus habillé aussi décontracté depuis notre première nuit. » dit-il en la regardant. « Je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée, de recréer cette soirée. »

« C'est une très bonne idée ! » affirma-t-elle. « Sauf que j'étais un peu plus habillée ! »

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a mangé ce soir-là ? » demanda-t-il en réprimant un rire.

« Des fraises, avec de la chantilly et du chocolat ! » répondit-elle.

**Elijah souleva le torchon, dévoilant un grand bol remplit de fraises aussi mûres les unes que les autres. Elles étaient déjà équeutées. A côté, un bol plus petit rempli de crème chantilly, et un autre rempli de chocolat liquide. Toutes ces saveurs ouvrèrent l'appétit **_**et**_** le désir d'Elena.**

« Hum, ça promet une soirée des plus torride ! » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

**Elijah attrapa une fraise, qu'il trempa dans le bol de chocolat avant de la porter à la bouche d'Elena, qui ouvrit légèrement les lèvres avant de croquer dans le fruit, sans quitter le vampire des yeux.**

« Hum… » fit-elle en avalant le reste de la fraise. « La meilleure fraise que j'ai jamais mangé. »

**A son tour, elle prit une fraise et la trempa dans la crème chantilly. Elijah soupira intérieurement, car elle n'avait toujours pas aperçut la petite boîte qui se trouvait entre le bol de fraise et celui de chantilly. Elena porta le fruit à la bouche du vampire, qui l'engloutit en dévorant Elena des yeux. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue d'Elijah, qui se laissa aller contre cette caresse. Il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres contre la paume de main d'Elena, qui en profita pour tremper une autre fraise dans du chocolat. La coinçant entre ses dents, elle se hissa sur les genoux, se rapprocha d'Elijah qui sourit devant cette attitude, à la fois enfantine et joueuse. Il mordit dans le fruit puis, quand les deux morceaux eurent disparut dans leurs bouches, celles-ci se rencontrèrent d'un même élan dans un baiser langoureux. Se rasseyant, Elena n'avait pas vu Elijah séparer les bols de fraises et de chantilly… mais quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit la boîte. Une petite boîte, qui ressemblait à un écrin**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Elijah à son tour.

« Ça ! » dit-elle en désignant l'écrin.

**Elle le prit dans la main, et l'effleura de ses doigts.**

« C'est pour toi ! » dit-il.

« En quel honneur ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison spéciale, pour faire un cadeau à la femme que j'aime ? » arqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Probablement pas ! » répondit-elle. « Mais, je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. » dit-il. « Ouvre-la ! »

**Elena était vraiment très intriguée, et à la fois excitée à l'idée d'un cadeau sans raison. L'écrin en velours renfermé forcément un bijou. Des boucles d'oreilles… Un pendentif… Ou même une bague… Intérieurement, Elena priait pour que ce soit une bague. Elle se sentait prête à passer l'étape du mariage. Soudain, la conversation avec Rebekah et Caroline dans le sauna un peu plus tôt lui revint en tête… Se pourrait-il que… Elle ouvrit l'écrin, et y découvrit une bague en argent – or blanc, sertis d'un magnifique diamant en son centre, et de diamants plus petit sur un des côtés. Les mains d'Elijah se joignirent à celles d'Elena, qui tenait toujours l'écrin dans le creux de ses mains. Elle leva les yeux vers lui… Des yeux brillants !**

« Elena Gilbert, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme, et de m'épouser ? » demanda Elijah qui s'était mis à genoux.

**Les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux d'Elena, qui les laissa couleur. A travers ses larmes, elle hocha la tête de bas en haut avant de répondre :**

« Oh oui je le veux ! »

**Prenant la bague entre ses doigts, Elijah la glissa à l'annulaire gauche de sa fiancée. Elle avait acceptée. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et heureux. Elle essuya ses larmes, qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Elijah, avec sa vitesse, débarrassa le plateau de fraise jusqu'à la cuisine avant de revenir auprès d'Elena, qui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser désespérément. Il lui rendit son baiser avec plus d'ampleur, l'enfermant dans ses bras, la collant contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, puisqu'elle se colla d'elle-même contre lui, réussissant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la tint contre lui d'une main, et de sa main libre lui caressa les jambes l'une après l'autre, s'attardant sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses.**

« Elijah… » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Hum… je t'aime tellement ! »

« Oh je t'aime Elena. » dit-il, tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

« Prouve…le… moi ! » minauda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ici ! » répondit-elle. « Comme notre première fois ! »

**Alors il l'allongea sur le carrelage blanc recouvert de pétales. Il se redressa juste le temps d'enlever sa chemise, puis, se rallongea sur Elena, dont il caressa les jambes repliées le long de son corps. Il dégagea la nuque d'Elena de ses longs cheveux bruns, puis se pencha vers ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il dévia sa bouche le long de sa joue puis dans son cou, qu'il embrassa. Il trouva le point sensible et le cajola longuement. Elena sentit son dos se cambrer. Les mains repliées au-dessus de sa tête, elle se sentait tellement en effervescence sous le poids du désir qui la consumait à chaque fois que la bouche ou les mains d'Elijah la parcouraient. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts longs et experts se faufiler dans son dos et défaire le corset de sa guêpière, sans ôter la bouche de sa poitrine une seule fois. Pourtant, quand sa bouche remonta pour quémander un nouveau baiser, Elena ne pu s'en empêcher alors elle donna un coup de bassin et les fit basculer pour être au-dessus. Les mains d'Elijah glissèrent sur ses fesses. A son tour, Elena fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses épaules musclés, mais le débardeur gâchait un peu l'instant, alors elle le tira vers le haut et l'enleva, le faisant rejoindre la chemise un peu plus loin. Rapidement, elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou et y fit courir ses dents puis descendit sur son torse, qu'elle parsema de baisers fiévreux, puis plus bas, dessinant le contour de ses abdos. Elle finit par se hisser de nouveau vers la bouche d'Elijah, qu'elle embrassa avidement, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur et le vampire en profita pour reprendre le contrôle. Il inversa leur place et fit disparaître loin au sol le bustier de la guêpière, libérant ainsi la poitrine de la jeune fille, dont le corps n'attendait que d'être touché. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait attendre encore. Elijah défit le reste de la tenue tentatrice d'Elena, la mettant entièrement à nue. Elle se redressa pour s'emparer de la bouche du vampire, qui baissa son jogging au même instant. Il s'en débarrassa en vitesse avant d'attraper Elena par les hanches de la soulever et de la rallonger.**

**Refermant ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, Elena bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit Elijah entrer en elle. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ses épaules puis se faufilèrent jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, tandis qu'il buta au fond de son ventre. Ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un son rauque et plaisant. Elijah ne s'attarda pas et bougea ses hanches à un rythme lent au début. Aucun d'eux ne se lâchait des yeux. Le regard gris de l'un plongea dans le regard noisette de l'autre. Le souffle erratique qui se mêla à l'autre, leurs corps qui s'emboîtaient à la perfection, comme s'ils avaient été dessinés pour être l'un avec l'autre. Les gémissements d'Elena commencèrent à se faire plus bruyants, les hanches d'Elijah claquèrent contre les siennes, touchant son point G et la faisant se cambrer davantage. Elle le supplia de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter, d'aller plus vite, plus fort… ce qu'il fit. Le désir était tellement intense que les veines et les crocs d'Elena modifièrent son visage. Elle était prête à exploser. Son désir était sur le point d'éclater. Elijah se sentit proche lui aussi. Voir Elena dans cet état, laisser son côté vampire ressortir, le rendait complètement fou. Elle n'était plus que **_**ça**_**, ce vampire. Lui aussi, à cet instant, ne ressentait que le besoin et la soif du vampire. Après un dernier coup de rein, qui les propulsa tous deux au sommet de leur orgasme, Elijah planta ses crocs dans la chair du cou d'Elena avec une telle vitesse, que cette dernière cru qu'elle allait jouir une nouvelle fois, mais elle se contenta de lui rendre la pareille et de le mordre, de boire son sang tout en resserrant bras et jambes autour de lui.**

**Lorsque l'euphorie et l'adrénaline redescendit, lorsque leurs crocs se retirèrent de la chair de l'autre, ce n'était plus que halètement, soupir et caresses. Elijah se retira et se redressa, entraînant Elena avec lui. Il se remit sur ses jambes, la gardant dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une douche, ou d'un bain…**

**Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le jacuzzi. Elena avait attachée ses cheveux en chignon, malgré que ces derniers fussent un peu éparpillés suite à l'amour plus tôt. Elena ne pouvait cesser de regarder la bague qui trônait à sa main gauche. La bouche d'Elijah sur son épaule la fit sourire.**

« Tu aurais dû l'enlever, le temps qu'on se douche. » lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser dans le coin des lèvres.

« Sûrement pas. Elle est trop belle, et je vais serrer le poing pour ne pas la perdre ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté. » souffla-t-il.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu te sois décidé. » admit-elle.

**Elle se tourna et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Les remous du jacuzzi leur massaient la peau avec délectation.**

« T'es en train de me dire… que tu es prête depuis longtemps à m'épouser ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Depuis aussi longtemps que je t'aime ! » avoua-t-elle. « Quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais pour la première fois, cette nuit-là sur cette plage au Bahamas, j'ai su que tu étais mon éternité. »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« On a tout le temps pour ça, et puis, je veux que mon frère et Bonnie soient présent ! » répondit-elle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » concéda-t-il.

…

_**Upper West Side !**_

_**Villa des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Caroline !**_

« Elena sors de cette salle de bain ! » lui ordonna Caroline, qui avait revêtu sa robe de mariée.

_« C'est bon j'arrive ! »_

**Elle sortit de la salle de bain et apparut dans une robe bustier bleu turquoise.**

« Tu es superbe ! » dit Caroline.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à nous faire porter des robes aussi luxueuse, alors que nous ne serons que huit ? » demanda Rebekah, qui portait la même robe qu'Elena.

« Parce que, même si c'est un mariage intimiste, je veux qu'on le célèbre comme il se doit. Costumes et robes de circonstances, il y aura du champagne, de la musique et un gâteau. » répondit Caroline.

« Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de garder cet esprit-là, et je ferais pareil quand ce sera mon tour. » dit Elena en montrant sa bague de fiançailles.

« On savait que tu dirais oui ! » sautilla Caroline en tapant dans ses mains.

« Alors, il a aimé la guêpière ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Il l'a adoré ! » répondit Elena.

**Elles finirent de se préparer avant de descendre rejoindre les garçons de la famille…**

**On sonna à la porte. C'était Stefan, qui fut accueillit par Kol.**

« Tiens, Salvatore. » sourit-il. « Tu n'as pas amené ta chère Katerina ? »

« Non ! » déglutit Stefan.

« J'espère pour toi qu'elle est loin de New-York, parce que Nik n'hésitera pas à la tuer. » lui dit Kol.

« Je peux entrer ou non ? » martela Stefan.

« Mais je t'en prie ! » dit Kol en s'écartant.

**Stefan entra dans la grande maison et se guida par lui-même dans le grand salon où aurait lieu la petite cérémonie. **

« Stefan ! » l'accueillit Klaus. « J'espère pour toi et ta chère Katerina qu'elle se cache dans le trou le plus profond qui existe, parce que si j'ai le malheur de la croiser, elle meurt sur le champ. »

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait ? En dehors de sa trahison cinq cent ans plus tôt ? » demanda Stefan.

« Dernièrement j'ai appris tout un tas de chose que j'ignorais, notamment le fait qu'elle ait tué Caroline. » dit Klaus.

« C'était il y a sept ans de ça. » dit Stefan.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, alors si tu tiens à ta petite copine je te conseille de lui dire de se faire aussi petite qu'une fourmi et que je n'entende plus parler d'elle. » lui conseilla Klaus d'une voix ferme et menaçante.

_« Ah non, pas de menace le jour de mon mariage ! » fit la voix de Caroline._

**Cette dernière, ainsi que ses demoiselles d'honneurs, se tenait sur le seuil du salon.**

« Waouh, les filles vous êtes canons, et Bekah tu sembles moins terrifiante ! » leur dit Kol.

« Merci Kol, venant de toi c'est un compliment ! » répliqua Rebekah, qui se hâta dans les bras de Matt.

« Klaus, tu ravales tes menaces, d'accord ? » dit Caroline.

« D'accord ! » soupira Klaus.

« Bien, on peut se marier maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Le Pasteur, une connaissance de la famille et qui connaissait le secret des Originels, arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il laissa tomber les bla bla habituels…**

« Klaus, veux-tu prendre Caroline ici présente comme épouse… » demanda le pasteur avant de rajouter. « Pour l'éternité ? »

**Cela déclencha une hilarité passagère.**

« Oui je le veux ! » répondit Klaus en souriant.

« Caroline, veux-tu prendre Klaus ici présent comme époux, pour l'éternité ? »

« Oh que oui je le veux ! » répondit Caroline.

« Il est temps de vous lié par les alliances. » dit le pasteur.

**Elijah lui donna les alliances, deux anneaux en or. A l'intérieur des anneaux, Klaus avait fait graver ces deux mots – **_**Forever Love **_**! Chacun leur tour, ils se passèrent l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche…**

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Klaus… » annonça le pasteur. « Tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

**Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tirer sur les mains de Caroline, qui les passa autour de son cou, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et scellant leur union d'un baiser.**

**Le Pasteur partit… Kol mit la musique mais raisonnablement car ils n'étaient que huit. Le champagne coula à flots. Stefan pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir alors il prit Caroline dans ses bras et la félicita. Quand elle le vit partir, Elena sentit au plus profond d'elle qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle, et plus calmement que lors de leur affrontement quelques jours plus tard, alors elle lui suivit et l'arrêta alors qu'il sortait de la propriété.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé aussi brutalement l'autre jour… » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » la coupa-t-il. « Tu avais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. C'est surtout à moi de m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai quitté. »

« C'est vrai que tu aurais pu le faire autrement. » dit-elle.

« Je sais que tout ne redeviendra plus jamais comme avant entre nous, on n'était seulement pas fait l'un pour l'autre. » dit-il.

« Tu es… heureux avec Katherine ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

« Elena, ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais, et tu as été mon véritable premier amour. » répondit-il. « Avec Katherine, on s'est remit ensemble par hasard. Ça ne fait que trois ans, avant ça, j'ai voyagé et vu des amis de longues dates, et je suis allé retrouver mon frère quelques temps, puis je suis tombé sur Katherine et il s'est passé quelque chose… »

« N'entre pas dans les détails, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux, autant que je le suis avec Elijah. » l'interrompit-elle. « Je sais que, tu penses que je ne devrais pas être avec lui, que Matt ne devrait pas être avec Rebekah ni que Caroline devrait être avec Klaus après tout ce que cette famille nous ont fait subir, mais on leur a aussi fait du mal. On leur a enlevé un frère, on a souvent conspiré contre eux, et oui Klaus a tué Jenna, mais tout ça c'est du passé et il faut apprendre à avancer et à pardonner sans pour autant oublier. L'éternité c'est assez long, et on ne peut pas détester tout le monde pendant tout ce temps, tu n'es pas de cet avis ? »

« Si, tu as raison ! » acquiesça Stefan.

« Quoi qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir entre toi et Katherine, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » dit Elena avec sincérité.

« A toi aussi, et aussi un beau mariage. » lui sourit-il.

« Co… » hoqueta-t-elle sans aller au bout.

« Tu tritures ta bague depuis cinq minutes. » lui dit-il.

« Oh ! » rougit-elle.

« C'est bien, je suis content pour toi. » dit-il avec autant de sincérité qu'elle.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

**Et dans un élan complètement spontané, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force.**

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

« Non, ce n'est pas un adieu, et je me ferai pardonner le mal que je t'ai fais. » répondit-il. « On a l'éternité, si ton futur mari veut bien qu'on se voit quand tu seras prête ! »

« On verra bien ! » dit-elle en se libérant de son étreinte.

« Au revoir Elena ! »

« Au revoir Stefan ! »

**Il lui sourit, et tourna les talons puis quitta la propriété. Quand il fut hors de vue, Elena se sentit… en paix. Elle versa des larmes de soulagement. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Elijah s'avancer vers elle.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mieux que jamais ! » répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Je crois qu'une coupe de champagne te ferait du bien. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« La bouteille entière je dirais ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.**

…

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

_**Central Park !**_

**Il était minuit, mais Elena avait tenu à faire une balade nocturne.**

« Que dirais-tu de changer un peu d'air ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plaît-il ? » haussa-t-il.

« J'ai envie de changement. » avoua-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher. « On est à New-York depuis déjà un an ! »

« Où aimerais-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il, en glissant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

« Que dirais-tu de partir visiter tous les endroits que je n'ai pas encore vu, en attendant qu'on puisse se marier ? » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que le voyage de noces de Klaus et Caroline risque de durer des mois. » dit Elijah, faisant rire Elena.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils feraient une exception pour notre mariage. » lui sourit Elena.

« Mais tu veux voyager avant. » comprit-il.

« Juste profiter quelques temps, rien que toi et moi, et quand le moment sera venu, on rentre chez nous et on se marie ! » exposa Elena.

« Pourquoi je ne peux rien te refuser, hum ? » arqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? » fit-elle d'un air innocent.

« Ce doit être pour ça. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors où veux-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as jamais emmené à Londres ! » répondit-elle.

« Va pour Londres ! » acquiesça-t-il. « En plus, on possède un château ! »

**Elena éclata de rire et lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant avec passion et fougue !**

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Et oui, les trois petits mots de fin indiquent bien une nouvelle suite, plus courte mais qui marquera le point final de cette petite trilogie !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
